tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rider of Noon
|qualclasses = | height =172 cm | weight =68 kg | gender = Male | hairc = | eyec = | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = | armament =Spear and sword. | likes =Eating, a beautiful companion. | dislikes =The most of humans. | talent =Eating. | enemy =Alyosha Popovich. | imagecol =Red. }}Rider of Noon is the Rider-class Servant of Luviagelita Edelfelt in the Forced Great Holy Grail War from Fate/Alluring Tale. He fights in name of the Faction of Noon along his Master. Profile Identity Saber's True Name 'is 'Tugarin Zmeyevich, the Hero of the Dragons in russian knightly poems. He is a almighty hero who served Prince Vladimir Krasno Solnyshko, also known as Vladimir the Fair Sun or Vladimir the Great, as one of his knights along others like Ilya Muromets and Dobrynya Nikitich. Regarded as one of the strongest knights among the seven who followed the prince, Rider have many troubles with the court once he was the son of a dragon living with a people who have natural disgust for the said species. Anyway he supported the preconception thrown against him with the help of his lover, Princess Apraxia, the wife of Vladimir. When their affair was discovered by her husband, the Prince send a rival of Rider, the trickster knight Alyosha Popovich to kill him. The knights fought in a large open plain during the first three days of summer, where Rider defeated both Alyosha and his army many times in a row during the first two days. He used a paper-made winged horse to simulate the fly of a dragon and not use his true form, something he tought to be unfair towards his opponents. By flying high and spitting fire towards the enemy army, he have won the majority of battles, but in the third day Alyosha used magic to summon a rain, wetting Rider's horse and making him fall from the sky. Alyosha than, decapitated Rider and impaled his head in a stake to shown to the court of Vladimir, where the Prince organized a feast in honor of the one who killed the lover of his wife. Princess Apraxia later killed herself by jumping from the window of her room in the highest tower of Vladimir's palace. Appearance Rider is a not so tall young man with white skin and yellow animal-like glowing eyes that reflects light when in the dark. He have a scar in his forehead and another that starts in his chin and ends in the middle of his back. He wears a iron-like armor without helmet and wields both a spear and a sword of silver. When activating his second Noble Phantasm Rider's skin is covered by red scales and claws grows replacing his fingernails. Even in human form he also have dragon-like fangs. His true form is that of a 9 meters high dragon with the lenght of 1 km from the horn in his nose to the tail's end. Personality Rider is a very anti-social fellow who doesn't like humans due the past suffering he and his species had in Russia. Although, he still extremely loyal to his Master being she a human or not and shows deep respect and care for her safety. As a knight, he have such a weakness towards courtesy and rules of chivalry. If the enemy says his or her name, Rider's code of honor forces him to tell the enemy of his. Saber used it against him, by using the weakness of his horse, in the case, water, as advantage against the knight. He also have a very friendly and respectful nature and in many battles, even if his allies are humans he will put his own life in risk to ensure they will be okay. His coolheaded nature is what makes him capable of maintaining the control of his dagon-like form, something that Assassin wasn't able to do. He is a very timid and gluttonous guy and doesn't know how to act in the presence of a attractive woman. Rider compares his Master with his sister many times. Role Fate/Alluring Tale Abilities Rider seens to have both abilities with the sword and spear that match that of Saber of Night and Lancer of Noon. His main strategy is ride his horse high up in the sky and then fall against the enemy throwing fire against them. It's a strong type of combat and seens to irritates his enemies like a punch in their faces. Rider seens to have a higher Rank in Magic Resistance but he prefers to not use it for some reason. Once he's a member of the Dragon Kind, even in his Rank of Riding Rider is capable of mounting even them. Other Phantasmal and Divine Beasts like his mount are able to be handled with easy. Burden of the Dragon Kind is a composite Skill possessed by the ones who cares the blood of the Dragon Kind in their veins. A curse yet a blessing, similar to Vampirism and Lycanthropie, the higher it gets the higher the bearer is strengthened by. In A Rank we can say that the person is actually a dragon disguised in human form. It's composition is made of Battle Continuation, Mana Burst (normally Flames), Monstrous Strength, Clairvoyance and Wisdom of Divine Gift. Although he is actually just half a dragon, his legend recounts of his ability to change into such a creature with such pride. Yet, he lived among humans and was killed for being a dragon, we can say that his level as a Dragon Kind is that of a god who ignores the infidelity of the prayers. A human who grew to become the strongest dragon. As his legend regarding a battle against a entire army and due he needing a good notion about the disposition of his allies and enemies to attack from the sky, his Rank in the Knowledge of Melee Skill was improved. 'Disengage' is the ability to withdraw from the battlefield in the midst of combat or reset the battle conditions. At B Rank he receive Bonus effect of returning battle conditions to what they were at the beginning of the match (1st turn) and the condition of this Skill is restored to the initial value. His main offensive Noble Phantasm is his mount Krylataya Loshad': Paper-Made Winged Horse; it's a horse made of white paper with bat-like wings strong enough to lift both him and his rider and however ride on it with him. The creature have a dragon-like roar and when it's True Name is released he turns himself in a mass of flames that explode upon collision against the enemy. It also have the ability to turn into a airplane due the similar description of it as a horse with paper wings that roars like a dragon within the airplane known as 14-bis. His weakness is water; whenever water touchs it's skin, the horse dissolves himself in spiritual particles. His second Noble Phantasm, Zmeye Bogartyr: Heritage of the Hero of the Dragon Kind is the ability to access his true form as a dragon. He can either turn into a hybrid, some parts of body or take up the form a 9 meters tall dragon with 1 km of length between the tail's end and the extremity of the horn in his nose. His wings are imense and couldn't be properly calculated in range. By transforming only parts of his body, Rider shows a stength even higher than his normal capabilities and by turning into a hybrid he is able to fly. Not lose to the instincts of a dragon needs a lot of self-control that only Rider has shown in this form since Assassin wasn't capable to control himself and loose the way, destroying everything in his way. As a dragon he is basically untouchable to any type of Noble Phantasm below A Rank and it's necessary at least a classification of Anti-Army or higher to have a minimum effect against his scales. By utilizing this Noble Phantasm, Rider was able to match both Arjuna and Karna together and just with his arms and legs in dragon form he was able to fight as a equal against Saber and later Lancer of Night. Assassin of Night considers him the most problematic Servant in a fight when he lists the Servants of the Faction of Noon they had encountered until now, citing his transformation as the worst thing to face in a one for one battle.